


Засыпая и просыпаясь

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все развивается постепенно: Джон может бодрствовать, лишь когда спит Шерлок, и наоборот. Они зависят друг от друга, но не могут увидеться. Как чаши весов, утратившие равновесие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засыпая и просыпаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). Log in to view. 



_С добрым утром, Шерлок._

Он комкает в пальцах стикер. Не допив кофе, поднимает бумажку с пола и, стараясь не порвать, расправляет ее.

*

Шерлок проводит эксперименты, читает о старых нераскрытых делах.

Джону нравится писать армейским приятелям. Он давно собирался этим заняться, так ему кажется, что он не просто тратит время, а делает нечто полезное.

Но это, разумеется, не так. Все, что он делает, бессмысленно.

*

Жить с Шерлоком теперь – все равно, что… жить с Шерлоком, за исключением того факта, что он с ним _не живет._ Он просыпается, обнаруживает, что некоторые вещи переставлены или что в холодильнике стоит контейнер, в котором нашли свое последнее пристанище человеческие руки, или что от микроскопа на кухонном столе пахнет чем-то тухлым, но с самим Шерлоком он никогда не встречается. В стене новые дырки, а он даже не слышал, как они появились. По полу в гостиной разбросаны газетные листы. Джон подбирает их, а потом выбрасывает.

Он делает все возможное, чтобы жизнь не превращалась в рутину. Он пытается быть как Шерлок - вычислить, что именно друг делает после пробуждения по тому, куда тот поставил кружку с кофе и куда бросил пальто. У него не выходит. Он пытается. Это – кошмар.

*

Ему снится, что они с Шерлоком снова видятся. Ничего особенного: они остаются в квартире, а Джон просто смотрит на него. В его глаза. Ему страшно, что однажды он может их забыть. Иногда Шерлок читает газету или занимается экспериментами. Порой он говорит, и снова слышать его голос – прекрасно. Джон же просто на него смотрит.

Ему снятся кошмары, в которых он бежит по улицам Лондона за Шерлоком, но никак не может поймать – пальцы все время хватаются лишь за край этого его невероятного пальто. А потом Джон его останавливает. Он стоит перед ним, и Джон уже готов прикоснуться, увидеть, _услышать голос,_ но глаза Шерлока закрыты, и под тонкой кожей век – лишь пустые глазницы.

Поначалу Джон просыпался от этих кошмаров тут же и немедленно слышал глухой стук внизу. Это было гораздо хуже, чем сами сны. Джон на негнущихся ногах спускался в гостиную, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, хотя Шерлока все равно нельзя было разбудить. Он подхватывал обмякшего друга под руки и укладывал на диван. А потом, прежде чем вновь подняться наверх и попытаться уснуть, смотрел на него, положив ладонь на его лоб, словно бы проверяя, нет ли температуры.

Через пару недель он приучил себя не просыпаться от кошмаров. Сон продолжался, продолжался и продолжался, и он все вглядывался в пустые глазницы, не позволяя себе очнуться до тех пор, пока у него не оставалось иного выбора.

*

Все началось не сразу, развивалось медленно, словно болезнь. Когда Шерлок бодрствовал, Джону нездоровилось, он стал больше спать. Шерлок же, напротив, напоминал сгусток энергии, не ложился по нескольку дней, пока Джон в оцепенении слонялся туда-сюда, постоянно погружаясь в дремоту. Четыре дня спустя он отправился в постель, а Джон проснулся, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше.

Когда слег и Шерлок, стало ясно: чем бы он ни заболел, это заразно. Его безумно бесила постоянная слабость, и Джон, посмеиваясь, сварил суп, которым потом накормил находящегося в полубессознательном состоянии друга. 

Но вот что было странно: пока Шерлок болел, Джон не мог уснуть. 

Потом все стало гораздо хуже.

*

Прилеплено к пустой коробке из-под молока: _Использовал, чтобы вырастить бактерии._

Написано на обратной стороне записки: _Пожалуйста, купи еще._

Прилеплено к нераскрытой коробке: _Ладно._

*

В этот раз идея принадлежала Джону. Записки. _Доброе утро. Прекрасная мысль. Поставь записываться документальный фильм про Холодную Войну, пока я сплю. Звонил Лестрейд. Прочитал в «Таймс» странную статью про говорящую собаку, не знаю, почему, но это напомнило о тебе._

Сначала Шерлок не отвечал. Джон решил, что это от злости. Не на него, конечно. На весь мир.

*

На самом деле, совершенно неважно, о чем были записки. Все они означали только одно.

*

В самой первой записке Шерлока было: _Мне постоянно снится, что я в ловушке, на дне ямы. Идет снег._ Джон ответил: _Что это, по-твоему, означает?_ А Шерлок написал: _Ничего, сны совершенно лишены смысла._ Джон все еще хранит этот клочок бумаги в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Ему плевать, что Шерлок, скорее всего, об этом знает.

*

_Ненавижу._

_Все будет хорошо._

*

Оба хотят написать об этом. И не пишут.

*

Миссис Хадсон о чем-то догадывается, ведь Шерлок бросил заниматься расследованиями. Она ни о чем не спрашивает, но то и дело старается завести разговор. Особенно, ночью. Она ставит будильник на три часа и с тарелкой какой-нибудь выпечки поднимается по семнадцати ступенькам, ведущим к «221 Б». Она садится и разговаривает с тем из них, кто в тот момент не спит. Ни о чем важном, о разных пустяках. О миссис Тернер, о новом кулинарном рецепте, о том, что пишут в газетах. Пустяки. Просто голос в ночи.

Они всегда оставляют половину принесенной еды в тарелке, на середине стола – банановый хлеб, [1] овсяное печенье или лаймовый пирог. [2] Не объясняя, почему.

*

(Если в тот момент не спит Шерлок, он сначала пишет язвительную записку о том, что _не желает_ съедать половину бананового хлеба, а затем отрезает себе кусок).

*

_Надеюсь, ты ешь._

_Иногда._

*

Шерлок может заснуть где угодно. Джон улыбается каждый раз, когда это видит, а потом поднимает его и переносит в кровать. Иногда он поддается искушению и укладывает Шерлока в своей спальне, впрочем, они всегда просыпаются в разное время, а потому никогда об этом не говорят.

*

Когда один из них спит, другой – смотрит. Шерлок садится на край постели Джона и иногда, когда находит в себе смелость, скользит пальцами в его рот. В первый раз он понятия не имеет, зачем так сделал, но вскоре уже не может без этого обойтись. Губы Джона такие мягкие, податливые, рот такой горячий. Он всегда слегка приоткрыт во сне, из него вырывается спокойное дыхание, и, кажется, вот-вот прозвучат те слова, которые не в силах произнести сам Шерлок, вот-вот реальным станет то, чего он сейчас лишен. Наверное, именно поэтому он не может устоять перед соблазном. Когда он делает это в третий раз, губы Джона смыкаются, и тот слегка втягивает два пальца в рот, едва заметно их посасывает, а Шерлока вдруг охватывает такая злость, такое сожаление, и все, что он может – продолжать. Снова и снова.

*

_Мне так жаль._

_Ты здесь ни при чем._

_Как и ты, если ты на это намекаешь._

_Нет._

_Мне по-прежнему жаль._

*

_Мне тоже._

*

Шерлок теперь не любит заниматься расследованиями. Лестрейд звонит ему снова и снова, пытается выяснить, что происходит, а однажды приезжает, и Шерлок, открыв дверь, смотрит на него с такой яростью, что тот на мгновение теряет дар речи.

Когда он приходит в себя, то немедленно выдает:

\- Что, черт побери, с тобой творится? Мы думали, ты умер или что похуже!

\- Скучаете по тому времени, когда я незаконно проникал на места преступлений?

Лестрейд не удостаивает это ответом. Он прищуривается и склоняет голову.

\- Слушай, все в порядке? У тебя такие синяки под глазами. Я… - он осекается. – Только не говори, что опять употребляешь.

\- Не будь идиотом, - но Шерлок это обдумывал.

Грег какое-то время просто смотрит на него.

\- По тебе видно, что ты плохо спишь.

\- До свидания, Лестрейд, - отвечает Шерлок, берясь за дверную ручку.

\- Эй, а где… - но дверь перед носом инспектора уже захлопнулась.

*

Одну руку он прижимает к двери, второй касается лица, пытаясь, черт возьми, успокоиться.

*

_Меня от этого тошнит._

_Я знаю._

*

Идея купить диктофон принадлежит Джону. Он вынуждает Шерлока поспать на пару часов дольше, чтобы дождаться открытия магазинов. Эта штука – просто ископаемое. Продавец сказал Джону, что тот выглядит измученным. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

Он сидит за столом, размышляя, нервно проводит ладонями по бедрам. Он подается вперед и с громким щелчком нажимает кнопку «Запись». Пленка начинает крутиться. 

\- Я… эм… - и он закрывает глаза, ненавидя себя за то, что голос дрогнул. – Я подумал, записать кое-что для тебя, и мы могли бы… попробовать. Если ты хочешь. Эм… - он сжимает кулаки до хруста. Он понимает, что почти забыл, как это – говорить с Шерлоком. Его захлестывает волной ужаса.

Джон наклоняется так, словно собирается поделиться секретом, и начинает шептать.

\- Я скучаю, - говорит он, вцепившись в волосы. – Я так сильно по тебе скучаю.

*

Когда он просыпается и заходит на кухню, стол завален спутанной пленочной лентой. Среди этого беспорядка обнаруживается написанная второпях записка.

_Кое-что придумал. Работаю._

Джон хочет написать: _«Ты хотя бы послушал?»,_ а потом понимает, что пленку Шерлок уничтожил вовсе не ради опытов.

*

_Мне жаль._

*

Три недели спустя Джон просыпается и находит вставленную в починенный диктофон кассету. На ней записаны долгие и немного путаные рассуждения – дедукция. Он сжимает пластиковый корпус так сильно, что белеют костяшки пальцев, ему хочется прижать динамик к уху, но это только приглушит звук. Вновь слышать голос Шерлока так непривычно, что ему плевать, о чем именно тот говорит. Он рассказывает о каком-то деле, но это неважно, ведь Шерлок говорит с ним, _говорит._

И лишь через девять с половиной минут Джон понимает, что Шерлок разглагольствует о каком-то похищении, произошедшем в 1918 году. Он не может объяснить отчего, но это открытие приносит несказанное облегчение. А затем понимает причину.

Шерлок замолкает, и Джон еще двадцать минут слушает тишину, понимая, что кассета просто докрутится до конца и… все. Но остановиться не может, это выше его сил. А потом голос Шерлока вновь прорывается в эфир. Надломленный, срывающийся, усталый. Быть может, это просто повреждения пленки.

\- _О, боже, -_ говорит он. Дрожащий вздох. – _О, боже._

*

_Сахар закончился._

_Я куплю._

*

Пока Шерлок спит, он прикасается к его лицу. Проводит пальцами по густым спутанным волосам. Иногда Шерлок поворачивается, утыкается в ладонь Джона, и тот не двигается. Часами.

*

_Ты не один._ Записка спрятана под диваном. Оба притворяются, что ничего не находили.

*

От одиночества физически больно. Грудь стиснуло и не отпускает – так давит слишком тесная обувь.

*

Диктофон помогает справляться. Приятно иметь хоть что-то. Теперь, вместо того, чтобы смотреть ночью телевизор, они могут слушать друг друга. Иногда, если на кассете остается достаточно свободного места (это бывает часто), они перематывают пленку туда-обратно так, что получается некое подобие разговора, словно одну реплику от другой не отделяет восемь дней и ночей, словно все это происходит ровно за двенадцать минут. Когда кассета заканчивается, они складывают ее в коробку из-под обуви на книжной полке.

*

Они говорят о чем-то незначительном и неважном, как когда-то давно, когда оба они не спали и когда у них не было очередного дела. Джон мог бы спросить Шерлока, почему тот больше не занимается расследованиями, но он и так знает ответ.

Он думает об этом каждый раз, перед сном, и, хотя он понимает, что с его стороны это эгоистично, не может не гордиться.

*

_Мне кажется, мы больны._

Он не отвечает на это несколько дней. Все остальное он не игнорирует. Джон бы предположил, что он просто не заметил, но это невозможно, ведь Шерлок замечает все.

_Почему нам не становится лучше?_

*

Если бы Шерлок не использовал почти каждое мгновение для того, чтобы попытаться вылечить их, ему бы, пожалуй, стало скучно.

*

Он сидит за столом и повторяет: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», пока кассета не заканчивается и кнопка записи с громким щелчком не встает на место.

Шерлок открывает деку и вытаскивает кассету. Не вставая, берет зажигалку и подносит пластик к огню.

*

Когда Джон просыпается, в квартире пахнет паленым, и он никак не может понять, почему.

*

Джон часто укладывает Шерлока в постель, ему приятно это делать. Он плотно укутывает друга, ему нравится ощущать тяжелый вес его тела и подтыкать одеяло. Наверное, дело в том, что это рождает чувство близости. Совсем не так, как было раньше, но, с другой стороны, все теперь изменилось.

*

Шерлок приходит в спальню Джона и кричит на него. Все что угодно, неважно что. Поначалу это бессмыслица, просто набор звуков, потом он переходит на сентиментальные признания, на смену которым приходят ярость и разочарование. После он чувствует себя будто ребенок, застывший над мертвецом. Он обхватывает пальцами запястье Джона и умоляет: «Проснись, проснись, проснись, _проснись!»_

Джон отворачивается. Шерлок тянется к нему, запускает пальцы в его волосы.

\- Прости. Я знаю. Прости меня.

*

_Ты вчера со мной разговаривал?_

_Пытался._

_Почти сработало._

_Попытаться стоило._

_Продолжай._

*

Джон тоже пытается. Они не могут поговорить, но у каждого из них в голове звучит голос, и это не запись, это важнее.

*

_Возможно, нам было бы лучше жить отдельно,_ пишет Шерлок, и, хоть он никогда в этом не признается, он думает о смерти. Он убеждает себя: это от того, что быть с кем-то связанным настолько тесно утомительно.

_Не смей._

Шерлок хранит эту записку в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Ему плевать, что Джон, скорее всего, об этом знает, но он прячет ее в пачку из-под сигарет, так что, если кто-нибудь заглянет в ящик, он ничего не заметит.

*

Решение появляется внезапно. Лестрейд умоляет Шерлока взяться за одно расследование, и его сущность берет верх, он не в силах справиться с искушением. Перед уходом он пишет Джону записку и понимает, что, если сейчас уйдет, в этом не будет смысла.

А потом Лестрейд говорит: _«Шерлок!»_ Ведь Лестрейд уверен, что Джон просто ушел и что он может помочь справиться. Это почти правда. Шерлок думает, что ему не стоит отказываться.

Вновь вести расследование великолепно. Все равно, что получить дозу наркотика. Шерлок отвлекается, его мозг работает в полную силу, и всю свою злость он выплескивает на преступников и непрофессионализм полицейских.

Иногда на него вдруг накатывает усталость, но силы воли вполне хватает на то, чтобы справиться с ней и, меньше чем за три минуты, вернуть себе способность ясно мыслить. Он знает, что делает, знает, что происходит. Ему все равно. Это неважно. Ведь у него теперь нет Джона. А значит, нет нужды позволять тому бодрствовать, ведь сейчас есть столько неотложных дел. Он вообще не должен думать о Джоне.

На пятый день Лестрейд начинает жалеть о своем решении. Быть может, потому, что увлеченность Шерлока превращается в фанатизм, становится гораздо сильнее прошлого энтузиазма. Однажды Лестрейд нерешительно касается его плеча, но тот сбрасывает руку так же яростно, как собака, стремящаяся отряхнуться от воды. 

\- Ну же, не будь идиотом, хочешь ты, чтобы я это раскрыл или нет? 

\- Ты себя в гроб вгонишь.

\- И пусть.

*

Он не спит уже двести двадцать восемь часов. [3] Последние два с половиной дня стали настоящим испытанием: желание вздремнуть становилось все сильнее, и Шерлок не мог понять, берет ли верх истощение, или дело в Джоне, заставлявшем его прекратить. Он решает, что _сам он_ был бы в ярости, если бы его вынудили проспать почти десять дней, но запрещает себе об этом думать.

За нудную работу, которую обычно он сваливает на плечи Лестрейда с Майкрофтом, заявляя «да кому вообще есть дело до кучи пустых полей в бланках», Шерлок теперь, к огромному изумлению всего Скотланд-Ярда, хватается, как одержимый. Но даже после этого он впадает только в полудрему и потому решает проверить свою теорию. 

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, он едва не валится с ног. Но все равно поднимается на самый верхний этаж, открывает дверь, вваливается в спальню и, почти задыхаясь от счастья, находит там спящего Джона. 

Шерлок падает на него, наваливаясь всем весом, забирается руками под его футболку, прижимается к нему и закрывает глаза, а потом слышит голос: _«Ты чертов придурок»_ и сжимает его так сильно, что это, должно быть, больно. Он пытается не заснуть, а Джон говорит: _«Умираю от голода»,_ и Шерлок его целует.

Именно тогда Джон все понимает. Шерлока накрывает еще одной волной усталости, Джон же постепенно приходит в себя. Он подается навстречу, отвечает на поцелуй, а Шерлок окончательно ложится на него – ему трудно держать голову, она кажется слишком тяжелой. Он сейчас ни на что не способен, но у Джона достаточно сил, он старается за двоих.

\- Я так зол на тебя, - говорит он, но в это трудно поверить – его язык во рту Шерлока, слова, произнесенные сонным голосом, путаются, и он кажется таким счастливым. – Никогда больше так не делай.

Шерлок хочет ответить, но не может.

Джон это понимает. Он отстраняется, гладит большими пальцами скулы Шерлока, а тот жалобно стонет, ощущая потерю.

\- Я не могу снова устать, - говорит Джон. – Я уже давно готов был проснуться. 

Шерлок неопределенно мычит в ответ.

\- Открой глаза, - просит Джон, и это – последнее, что слышит Шерлок. – Ты еще со мной? Пожалуйста, открой глаза.

Шерлок спит.

*

Он спит четыре дня, а когда просыпается…

_Это было плохо, Шерлок._

*

И, еще раз, на коробке, в которой они хранят кассеты:

_Я о том, что из-за тебя я был в коме._

Шерлок сдерживает улыбку. Он пишет:

_Хорошо._

*

В следующий раз Джон целует его, пока он просыпается. Это самое потрясающее ощущение на свете.

*

_Как думаешь, может, кому-то из нас нужно умереть? Или тогда оставшийся больше не заснет? И не умрет никогда? Или это все никак не связано? Знаешь, ведь смерть – это «вечный сон»._

_Не выход, Шерлок._

_Честное слово, мне просто **интересно.**_

*

Джон внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок открывает глаза. Когда тот так близок к пробуждению, собственную усталость уже невозможно пересилить. Его размышления о Шерлоке перемешиваются с мыслями о том, как он рад, что ему не снится Афганистан.

\- Я все еще это ненавижу, - говорит Шерлок. Джон, прежде чем провалиться в сон, заставляет себя пробормотать в ответ:

\- Я ненавижу это еще больше, чем раньше.

Шерлок, возможно, говорит что-то еще, но Джон его уже не слышит, он лишь чувствует мягкое прикосновение холодных пальцев к своему лицу.

*

Шерлок должен бы остановиться, но не может. Он уверен: все это не совсем правильно, но он хотел этого так давно и так старательно учился вызывать в себе усталость, что теперь, когда он так близок к тому, чтобы ее почувствовать, все, что ему нужно – всего лишь устроиться между ног Джона и… _он сделал это, он здесь, он не остановится._

Джон нисколько не возбужден, да и должен ли? Ведь он не представляет, что именно сейчас произойдет. Шерлок не особенно в себе уверен, но в последние дни все время он тратил на то, чтобы набраться опыта и стать настолько умелым, насколько это вообще возможно. Он прижимается ртом к ткани белья Джона, проводит губами по всей длине его члена, касается головки. Он уверен: Джон задержал дыхание.

Воодушевившись, Шерлок стягивает с Джона трусы и, взяв в рот его член, начинает мягко посасывать. А потом… _да,_ удовлетворенный стон, рождающееся возбуждение и… _о,_ интересно, стоит сделать некоторые заметки, но позже… Он обхватывает губами средний палец, тщательно увлажняет его, начинает поглаживать промежность Джона и в этот момент почти заставляет себя захотеть спать.

Он проводит языком по всей длине члена – от основания к головке. Теперь Джон стонет по-настоящему, его левая рука легко касается волос Шерлока, а бедра невольно подаются вверх.

\- _О, боже, -_ говорит Джон, а Шерлока вновь охватывает усталость, которую он не способен контролировать. Он начинает паниковать, понимая, что не предусмотрел этого, не обдумал все до конца. Он пытается успеть, закончить все так быстро, как только возможно, обхватывает пальцами основание члена, начинает вбирать в рот головку, он очень торопится. – _Шерлок,_ Господи… Я… _О!_ \- Джон с силой вцепляется в волосы Шерлока, и этой внезапной боли становится достаточно, чтобы он не провалился в сон, но ненадолго…

Он засыпает с открытым ртом, положив голову Джону на бедро, все еще касаясь языком его члена.

*

_Все вышло не так, как я задумал._

_В первый раз всегда так._

Джон так верит в него, что от этого становится больно. Он не отвечает, а после этого Джон наговаривает на диктофон десять минут - о мышцах, о космосе, о том, как переполнено метро, - и оставляет записку рядом с предыдущей.

_Это не должно тебя останавливать._

_Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось._

_Мы справимся._

И эта безоговорочная уверенность хуже всего, потому что Шерлок совершенно не представляет, что делать.

*

Когда Шерлок молчит три дня _(иногда я молчу по нескольку дней),_ Джон снимает видео на веб-камеру и оставляет на столе записку, на обратной стороне которой – пароль. Шерлок почти оскорблен, но потом понимает, что Джон, скорее всего, просто пошутил.

Он легко находит видео и включает его. Джон не произносит ни слова, но Шерлок все равно восхищенно следит за каждым его движением. Когда видео заканчивается, он тут же смотрит его еще раз, сжимая рукой член. Он так увлекся и даже не заметил, что открыл рот. 

Он злится на себя, на то, что его так легко убедить, и долго размышляет, что именно следует ответить, а потом ограничивается торопливым: _«Ладно»._

*

Он назло забивает весь холодильник частями тел, а еду оставляет портиться. Джон, увидев это, смеется, а потом записывает свой смех, и Шерлок должен бы разозлиться, но две минуты и сорок семь секунд этого смеха стоят уязвленной гордости.

*

_Как мы справимся с этим?_

_Наконец-то кое-кто проявил слабость._

_Солдаты – стойкий народ._

_Как и детективы._

_Сказал человек, который от скуки палит по стенам._

_Заткнись._

_Убери эти чертовы останки из моего холодильника._

*

_Знаешь, я люблю тебя._

*

_С нами все будет в порядке._

*

Джон спит.

Шерлок спит.

Однажды, когда Джон за ним наблюдает, близко, близко как никогда…

…Шерлок открывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Банановый хлеб - что-то вроде кекса с добавлением перезрелых бананов (это обязательное условие, так как считается, будто именно потемневшие бананы дают блюду самый насыщенный вкус). Подробнее можно прочесть здесь: http://lapatissiere.livejournal.com/43963.html  
> [2] - Лаймовый пирог - это американский десерт, приготовленный из сока лайма (считается, что наиболее правильный пирог должен быть приготовлен из Мексиканского лайма), яичного желтка и сгущёнки в корзинке из теста (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лаймовый_пирог).  
> [3] - 9,5 суток.


End file.
